


神圣之地

by IronBlueEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Church Sex, Come as Lube, Comfort Sex, Gallows Humor, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misappropriated Religious Imagery, No Healing Cock, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Scars, Sloppy Seconds, Steve/Stoicism OTP, Unwholesome Recovery Fic, Virginity, 二手性爱, 伤害/安抚, 伤疤, 嗨爪垃圾趴, 失贞, 安抚性爱, 强暴/强迫性交回忆, 强暴过后, 性爱并非万能疗伤药, 折磨回忆, 教堂性爱, 斯蒂夫/斯多葛主义才是 OTP, 病态治愈文, 盗用宗教意象, 精液润滑, 黑色幽默
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBlueEyes/pseuds/IronBlueEyes
Summary: 巴基想象着保养枪支，或对金属臂进行现场维护，他抚摸着史蒂夫身上留下的暴力伤痕，假想自己在修复某种精致的易碎品。如果真能像想象那样简单就好了。





	神圣之地

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hallowed Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699134) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 

> 十分感谢 Shine 太太贡献出这篇文让我糟蹋。  
太太真真真太高级了，借用原作评论区的一条留言表达我的无限赞美：Seriously, this fic is what I'm going to show to people who try to say that fanfic has no literary value./说真的，如果有人说同人文没有文学价值，偶就拿这篇文砸他。

_但是，从更广泛的意义上来说，不是我们奉献、圣化或神化了这块土地，而是那些活着的或者已经死去的、曾经在这里战斗过的英雄们使得这块土地成为神圣之土，其神圣远非我们的渺小之力可增减。_

* * *

除了巴基，所有人眼里斯蒂夫都是坚不可摧的美国队长。

从化为火海的九头蛇基地到巴基前克格勃联系人与他们约好的接头地点有两公里路程。整个途中，斯蒂夫一言不发，步调稳健。他好像用一套叫尊严的外衣紧紧裹住自己，挺胸抬头，走路姿势丝毫没有变化。确实，巴基不难理解，为什么人们看着斯蒂夫，会想到“鼓舞人心的国家象征”。他从内向外散发着那种气质。但是眼下，巴基看着斯蒂夫，满脑子想的都是他从小巷垃圾堆里翻出来的四年级小鬼，被 Billy Myers 揍得嘴啃泥，浑身脏兮兮流着鼻血。趾高气昂的小笨蛋甚至不肯穿上巴基递他的外套来掩饰狼狈。他穿着沾满泥土、血渍和狗屎的衬衫，昂头走在大街上，对每个觉得他滑稽可笑的人侧目而视，好像激他们再跟他打一架。“所以怎样，我跟人打架了，然后输了。有什么大惊小怪？”他跟巴基说。“你跟别人说你祖父在战场上丢掉一条腿，他们难道还会关心他穿什么颜色的战服？”

巴基不记得他怎么回答斯蒂夫那个傻小子的。很可能是说，丢掉一条腿，跟衣领沾着狗屎走在大街上根本是两码事。

其实，他现在仍是这么想的，而眼下的污点远比狗屎污秽。这并非哪个_更污秽_的问题。如果现在给他两个选择，再丢掉一条胳膊或腿，或让九头蛇暴徒轮流拿他泄欲，巴基在任何情况下都会做出屈辱的那种选择。但只有一件事令他无法忍受，一想到别人可能看到就更无法忍受。斯蒂夫当然可以像以前一样，竭力用尊严武装自己，如果这是他的应对方式，但问题是...

上帝。

斯蒂夫压根就不该应对这件事。

一切都大错特错。应该是巴基。毕竟这是他阴魂不散的过去——应该由他潜入地下室，绕过冷冻仓和那把椅子，取走他们所需的冬兵档案。但是斯蒂夫打发他去埋置炸弹，他竟没有多想——见鬼，他当然亟不可待地想亲手炸掉这个鬼地方——但独自留下斯蒂夫突袭地下室，实在是他的疏忽。

早就该发现任务进展过于顺利。早就该察觉地下室设有重兵埋伏。早就该回来找斯蒂夫，而不是在集合地点傻等着。他本应阻止这一切发生。

闭上眼睛，一切还历历在目，仿佛烙印在视网膜上。他循着血迹和尸体往里走，但走到尽头却看到斯蒂夫的盾牌松垮地靠在冷冻仓上。一群鼻青脸肿的前 STRIKE 暴徒正对着斯蒂夫怒目而视，几名科学家在用俄语争论静脉注射药物。斯蒂夫被固定在那把_该死的_椅子上剧烈挣扎。在他身后的钢桌上，整齐摆放着各种曾用来摧毁巴基和驯服冬兵的“精选”工具。

在巴基有所意识之前，已经变成那台训练有素的杀人机器，冲进去屠杀了所有人。之后，他经历了人生中唯一一个冻结的瞬间。他无法相信自己的眼睛。最后一具尸体倒下后，他回过神来看到斯蒂夫的状态，不得不重新回想刚才进来第一眼看到的场景，强迫自己理解这些细节。椅子靠背下降到水平位置，斯蒂夫两腿大张被牢牢锁住，穿着实验服的九头蛇渣滓站在他两腿中间。天杀的朗姆洛用一块布盖住史蒂夫鼻子和嘴巴，正往他脸上泼水。穿着实验服的变态已经死在地板上，老二还露在裤子外面，但尸体中没有朗姆洛，巴基甚至不记得他是如何逃脱的。

整个屠杀过程十分模糊，他的身体在自动运行。他的大部分意识都被钢桌所占据，那些专为他打造的工具，无论史蒂夫走进怎样的陷阱，显然预先都是针对巴基设计的。这一想法令他五脏翻涌。九头蛇当然不介意换成美国队长来折磨，但坐在那把椅子里的人应该是巴基。

这是他们对他的惯用伎俩。对他来说无疑是地狱，尤其是他才刚开始掌握自己身体的所有权，但是既然他能恢复，最多也就是再循环一次。

可是斯蒂夫呢？他表面上看起来平静坚定，但谁能猜测出他内心经历着怎样的挣扎？即使是巴基，也无法分辨，而这说明了问题的严重性。

眼前出现一条河流，Dmitri 之前跟他们说过这里。他们只需沿着河流再走一英里左右。到达河边时，史蒂夫停下来盯着水面。

“我守着，”巴基退后几步说道。“你可以洗洗。”

史蒂夫站在那呆立了好几秒，久到巴基开始不安，然后他摇摇头，转过身去。“不了吧。冰可能上周才融化。我想等泡个热水澡。”

好吧。泡热水澡。相对而言，新世纪里巴基认识斯蒂夫的时间不长，但他知道斯蒂夫_热爱_现代淋浴。他一辈子都在破旧公寓的厨房浴缸里洗澡，如果哪天运气好的话，能有五分钟的热水。他们在二十一世纪第一次家庭战争也是因为这件事，两人都难以置信会因这种琐事吵架。巴基干涩地笑了笑。“我之前否决了没有浴缸的公寓，现在知道谢我了吧，哈？”

斯蒂夫回了他一个微笑。他的笑容十分微弱，眼里并没有笑意，但他笑了。“你哪只耳朵听到有人谢你？”斯蒂夫说道，单纯在跟巴基拧劲。“你应该去看耳科。那套公寓很不错。”

“哦，就是没有浴缸。”

令巴基惊讶的是，斯蒂夫闭上眼睛，带着明显的爱意喃喃道“混球”，然后拉过他快速一吻，才转身出发。哈。这还真是出乎意料。他们只是嘴唇碰在一起，但这种程度的触碰已让斯蒂夫红了耳根，他脸色依然苍白。这跟两人第一次情侣式吵架的主题一样，本来是很平常的事，但发生在他们之间有些古怪。尤其是，斯蒂夫刚才还盯着水面一副如临大敌的模样。

他们沿着河流又走了几分钟，巴基才开口说道，“有时我还是会焦躁不安。那种水打在脸上的感觉。不知你是否能猜到，这就是为什么我不想要那个只有淋浴间的公寓。朗姆洛热衷于玩假溺水游戏——他好像从关塔那摩湾的一个家伙那里听来的，便拿来取乐。

斯蒂夫停下脚步。“朗姆洛给你上水刑？”

“是啊，有一次我在纽瓦克执行任务时失控，不记得自己去了哪里。医生问了我几个问题，然后说是分离性神游症。脑损伤过重。现在回想，应该是去了泽西城。”

“之前我跟他一起训练过，”史蒂夫说道。他继续前行，不再看巴基，声音里压抑着愤怒。他裤子后面有一小块湿斑，巴基赶紧跟上，以免再去看它。“他清楚知道我能憋气很久。有一次他们从皮斯卡塔夸河里把我打捞上来，当时我肺里灌满冰水昏迷过去，那是瓦尔基里号坠机后我第一次溺水。这可能就是他在我屁股上忙完，立即用冰水泼我的原因了。看来就是爱玩这一套，也不是故意针对我。”

巴基的心沉了下去。所以，朗姆洛也来了一轮。幻想那个穿实验服的渣滓是唯一一个，是他太天真了。巴基冲进去时，他在极度惊恐之下射了出来。但是，在找到开关释放束缚前，巴基瞥了斯蒂夫一眼，那绝对不是一个暴徒能造成的惨状。但他一直抱着最后一丝希望，因为轮奸是他妈_最恶劣_的，伤害远远超过某个变态突然拿你泄欲，但他有什么好惊讶的？他们是 STRIKE，所有混账都把阳具自恃为武器。

瓦尔基里号事件一定给斯蒂夫留下很重的心理阴影，否则他不会宁愿带着_那东西_走动，也不愿下河洗一下。巴基甚至不打算假装理解。对他来说，濒临死亡的经历跟尝试逃跑的经历一样，带来的是解脱和自由。至于冷冻状态，怎么说，虽然很难捱，但通常可以让他暂时摆脱所有其他痛苦。当然，他脑海深处的某一部分仍然记得失控坠落的恐惧，以及巴基·巴恩斯在冰冷峡谷中想要活下去的痛苦挣扎。但他大部分意识却冷冷看着那具支离破碎的躯体，思忖着，_你这可怜虫，还不如死了，你根本不知道醒来后会经历怎样的地狱_。__

又或许，这并非怕水的问题，而只是另一起 Billy Myers 垃圾堆事件。史蒂夫振作起来，毫不气馁，他不屑于掩饰自己的一身狼狈，更不认为这是一种耻辱。如果是这样，就真的太好了。对不起，斯蒂夫，我以为强暴会摧毁你。对不起，我固执己见。对不起，我让他们摧毁我，然后又拼凑成这样一个糟糕、暴力而堕落的我。但是该死，如果一切恰恰相反，史蒂夫看起来风平浪静，只是因为这件事太恐怖，一时无法面对而选择逃避呢？如果他知道巴基只是把这简单归于另一起垃圾堆事件，又会怎么想？

如果换成巴基就好了，一切都简单得多。反正很久以前，他就记不清自己被糟蹋过多少回了，多一次又算什么呢？磨难全部加诸于他身上就好，他独自承受，这样就不会破坏一丝他跟斯蒂夫的关系。这一切都不该染指史蒂夫。

“是这里吗？”斯蒂夫问道。

巴基猛地从思绪中回过神来，看向前方。眼前的河流绕着树林中一块空地边缘流淌，中间是一座教堂的遗迹，沐浴在傍晚温暖的阳光下。墙上斑驳的白色灰泥几乎完全磨损，露出底下的红砖，建筑的一侧已经开始崩塌，中央挺立着圆葱形屋顶的建筑主体。整个建筑物上都是乱七八糟的涂鸦，覆盖着茂密的藤蔓和灌木，但有一侧看起来完好无损。“Dmitri 说过从树林缺口往里走，”巴基耸耸肩说道，开始穿过茂盛的草丛朝教堂方向走去。“我看到路了，”他走出树林，远远对斯蒂夫喊道。这座教堂远离人烟，确实是接头的好地点。

教堂里面空空荡荡，仅仅听着回声就令人一身鸡皮疙瘩。墙上的泥灰比外面要好一些，但有些地方也露出了赤裸的砖头，墙壁上的圣徒壁画残破不堪。圣殿空旷暴露，但墙上还保存着一些基督和圣母玛利亚的木制圣像。政府很可能在苏联时期没收了这里一切有价值的东西，然后任其腐烂。如果真是这样，可能适得其反。这座被亵渎的教堂外貌比巴基见过的任何一座教堂都要神奇，仿佛蕴含着超自然的力量。

史蒂夫默默绕着里面转了一圈，手指抚过破裂磨损的墙壁。他的脸色仍然难辨。巴基紧跟着他，看到他牛仔裤后面的湿斑已经扩散开来。只有一次，史蒂夫做出了一丝反应：在一个小礼拜堂入口，他转身向里面探查情况，巴基看到他眉毛不自然地动了动，脚步迟疑了一下。他没有进去，就匆匆向前走去。

巴基在小礼拜堂前停来，有些好奇。他的目光立即落在拱门破旧的牌匾上：第 7 仓库，第 36 至 50 号地块：神经毒气。小礼拜堂和教堂的其他部分一样空旷，这块牌匾是唯一证明它曾用于非神圣用途的证据，但巴基的存在足以证明苏联人曾多么彻底地摧毁非法武器。他想知道教堂墓地里是否埋藏着毒药，毒素正幽幽渗入土壤；或是安置着炸弹，等人不小心踩中。

还有一件事，史蒂夫可能也注意到了，这座建筑并不像他们想象得那样荒废。远处的墙上绘着相对完整的圣母玛利亚壁画，在她脚下，一些虔诚的圣徒安置了几幅木制圣像、几根蜡烛和一束花，那花才刚开始枯萎。虽然是前武器库，但显然仍有人把这里当做神圣之地进行祈祷。

斯蒂夫穿过中殿，站在对面的小礼拜堂前面，他身后衬着褪色的抹大拉的玛利亚壁画，幽灵般从他头顶向上延伸。“看起来是个过夜的好地方，”他说。巴基走到他身边，快速点点头。从建筑结构上来说，这里是比较稳固的位置之一，空荡的窗框上爬满了藤蔓，遮挡了的视线，但可以透过树叶瞥见道路。

墙壁上延伸出一圈凸缘，跟窗台高度差不多。巴基选了能同时监视建筑物入口和窗户的一面墙坐下来。史蒂夫把盾牌靠在窗边，坐到巴基身旁。他身体有些僵硬，但没有畏缩。这面墙很窄，两个人体格都不小。巴基尝试着往旁边挪动一些，给斯蒂夫腾出地方，但斯蒂夫将手放在他膝盖上。“不用动，”他轻声说。

所以巴基没动，两人的肩膀和大腿轻轻挤压在一起，巴基盯着地上的洞，尽量不去看斯蒂夫。过了一会儿，他把皮夹克脱下来，开始用右侧衬衫袖子清理金属臂缝隙中的大块血渍。

史蒂夫解开自己的夹克，从内衬口袋里掏出文件，开始翻找。文件全部用代码写成，页面上是均匀排列的西里尔字母，拼出来是乱码。“希望这东西值得，”史蒂夫平静地说。

巴基的第一反应是，没有任何东西值得史蒂夫付出的代价，而试图衡量这种代价更是荒谬。但他没说，因为他无权置喙。给一个人的生命定价很愚蠢，但一直以来，人类总能找到值得为之付出生命的东西。斯蒂夫的牺牲是否值得，完全由他本人决定。如果巴基妄加评论，斯蒂夫会第一个指出这一点。

而且，史蒂夫可能确实将其视为一种牺牲，而不是毫无意义的折磨，一场纯粹因他人残酷天性而施加的虐待。也许这样斯蒂夫会好受些。

“真他妈是一团糟1，”巴基喃喃道。

斯蒂夫转头匆匆瞥了他一眼。“可以这么说，”他淡漠说道。

巴基花了几秒才明白这句话的意思，又花了几秒才反应过来，斯蒂夫是故意这样说。“天呐，罗杰斯，这是你讲过的最下流的笑话。”

“算是就地取材吧，”斯蒂夫说道。他表面上看起来仍然平静，但手禁不住在巴基膝头稍稍攥紧，那只手从刚才起就一直放在那里。他的夹克拉链没有拉上，里面的衬衫被撕开时扣子全掉了，从缝隙里可以看到他赤裸的胸膛。上面有几道横向的淤伤，是束缚带留下的痕迹。淤伤上纵横交叠着无数道紫红色的狰狞伤痕，遍布他整个上身，有些已经结痂，有些看起来又要出血，但周围的皮肤那样完美无瑕。

巴基艰难地吞咽了一下，单尾鞭是最恶毒的刑具。他厌憎自己连想都不用想就能认出那些印记，厌憎这种认知背后的记忆带给他的羞耻感，更厌憎自己的麻木和毫不意外，但仅仅看着史蒂夫身上同样的伤痕，就几乎让他愤怒到窒息。想到自己的过去时，他只会耸耸肩，近乎冷酷，但当这件事发生在史蒂夫身上，而史蒂夫拒绝退缩，他却完全失去冷静，一阵虚弱。

但是，最强烈的感情_还是_愤怒，一种他自己的遭遇从未激起的愤怒。他不得不苦思史蒂夫脑中的想法，因为他无法拿自己的经历类比。第一次有人去强暴他...怎么说，他印象不太深，因为记忆很模糊。他记得有一名医生，某天用窥器检查完他身体，突发奇想要来点个人乐趣，但那时，巴恩斯中士的人格早已被践踏得所剩无几，也仅仅是在无穷的折磨之上再叠加一层侮辱。

但是史蒂夫，斯蒂夫对自己身体神圣性仍有常人的健康感知。所以，无论两人关系如何进展，巴基始终跟他保持着身体上的界限。也许有天他们能走到上床那一步。但巴基现在仍为之前的一件事不安，有天晚上两人在起居室地毯上打闹，名义上是抢遥控器，但主要是借机享受年少时的那种亲昵，两人都兴奋到无法清楚思考。他记得突然注意到有什么顶在自己大腿上，记得那种不安，心想，_很棒，巴恩斯，接下来一星期你都无地自容了，_然后他抬头看着史蒂夫，对方满脸通红，竭力掩饰着傻乎乎的笑容。他在友善地邀请巴基碰他，兴奋、腼腆，又似乎散发着一丝小自豪。巴基可能是个对着斯蒂夫变硬的怪物，但还不是一个能欣然接受对方献身的恶魔。史蒂夫有时会触碰他——单纯地欣赏，近乎崇敬的意味——即便这样，巴基都会觉得自己像个冒牌货，用虚假的借口爬上史蒂夫的床。

上帝，史蒂夫现在肯定置身_地狱_。

事实上，他现在又在以那种方式触碰巴基。他的手从巴基膝头转移到后背，并慢慢向上游走，然后停在巴基左肩，开始用指尖抚摸那一圈狰狞的疤痕，巴基僵硬了一下。隔着衬衫面料，斯蒂夫不得不压紧一些才能感受到伤痕，但他的手指十分轻柔平缓。他漫不经心地触碰着巴基，但没有转头看他。他的大部分注意力都集中在膝头的文件上，用手机拍着照片，以便有网后立即发送给娜塔莎。他看起来认真专注。他的头发已经半干，蠢兮兮的现代发型凌乱地支棱着。

史蒂夫一定是用余光注意到巴基在看着他，于是停下来转过头。“怎么？”

巴基十分想跟他聊聊，真的很想。但如果谈论这件事，不管他说什么，都很可能让情况变得更糟。“你头发支棱着，有点滑稽，”他搪塞道。“看起来傻气十足。”

斯蒂夫注视着他，等待着，因为以前这种时候巴基都会伸手帮他整理头发，而斯蒂夫通常会嘀咕着抗议。但眼前这一刻突然变得无比漫长，斯蒂夫脸上闪过一丝难以察觉的神情——领悟？受伤？顺从？——然后他扬起眉梢说道，“是吗？那你在等什么？”

巴基终于偷偷松了口气，伸手过去。“哇，我就知道，连个头发也得我给你弄，是不是。”他用手指拨弄着史蒂夫头发，令他惊讶的是，史蒂夫像猫一样用头蹭着他手指。在巴基的抚摸下，斯蒂夫脸上的严峻神情融化了些。有一瞬间，他看起几乎完全放松下来，但很快又好像因痛苦而满脸紧绷。他颤抖着吸了口气，又努力平稳地呼出来。然后，整个人又进入戒备状态。

“现在好些了？”斯蒂夫问道。

“并没。你气色糟透了。不过头发弄好了。”巴基整理了最后一绺头发，然后收回手来。

史蒂夫张开嘴，好像还有什么要说，但他点点头，继续工作。几分钟后，他开始心不在焉，无法集中注意力，有时忘了翻页，盯着一页文件很久不动，有时快速瞥一眼巴基，又开始匆忙翻找文件，投入工作。他的手搭在巴基肩膀上，拇指放在金属和肉身接合处。

巴基试图重新清理左臂，但从余光里仍能感受到斯蒂夫坐立不安，令他心神不宁。最后他放弃了。“想知道你在想什么。”

“可能不是你想听的东西。”

“是吗？不管你在想什么，很可能我曾感同身受。不妨说说。”

斯蒂夫摇摇头，但把文件和手机放到一旁，然后叹了口气。“你知道，如果你想的话，可以触碰我。不用那么小心翼翼。”

“你想要我触碰你？”

“我现在想要很多我不该想要的东西，”斯蒂夫盯着自己的膝盖说道。

“比如？”沉默。“斯蒂夫，快说啊。”

“如实说？”斯蒂夫说道，涨红了脸。他发出一声难为情的细微笑声，然后深吸了口气，咬紧牙关，孤注一掷般开口说道。“我想要你把我搞到感觉不到他们为止。”

巴基浑身一僵，停下了清理金属手指的动作。他不应该太惊讶，真的。斯蒂夫是个脑子一根筋的傻子。为了验证强暴会不会彻底毁掉他的性生活，就忙不迭地挑战性爱任务，邀请别人上自己，仅仅为了确定能否跨过这道坎。只不过，巴基没想到会这么快。他本以为，斯蒂夫至少会等到清理身体后，至少会等到止血后。“我希望真能那样，哥们，但这行不通，”他说道。

“见鬼，有什么行不通，”斯蒂夫忿忿说道。“我_想要_你。再说，你现在也不用担心了，会弄脏我之类的。所以怎么就不行？”

又是_这个_问题。_请赐予我力量_，巴基对着墙上一幅褪色的圣徒画像半自嘲般祈祷道。“你觉得我一直不碰你，就因为你是个三十岁的处男？那是因为不忍你明珠暗投，混蛋。我跟男人的所有性经验，都来自朗姆洛那种畜生。也许你该考虑一下，这是不是你现在想要的东西。”

如果巴基左肩不是金属，很可能骨头已被斯蒂夫捏碎。“对，”他苦涩说道，声音因愤怒而尖刻。“现在我跟你一样，也学会了他的招式。很棒。省得像以前，就你一个人觉得跟他一样垃圾。咱两绝配。”斯蒂夫另一只手边传来凸缘断裂的声响，上面的破旧砂浆崩塌了一块，几块砖头和灰泥滚落到地上。

“对不起，”斯蒂夫喃喃说道。巴基仍被他刚才的话噎得喘不过气。“对不起，我说得太过分了，我只是...”

巴基叹了口气，停止清理金属手指关节缝隙中的血渍，把右手交叠在肩头的斯蒂夫手上。“我懂。但我仍然不会在那些混账的暴行上再添一笔，就为了你证明某些傻气的想法。”

斯蒂夫本来一副准备反驳的模样，但听到最后一句话突然安静下来。他眨眨眼，似乎大惑不解，然后嘴唇慢慢变成了“哦”形。他将手从巴基肩膀滑动到后颈，然后揽过巴基开始用力亲吻。巴基低吟了一声，正想要推开斯蒂夫，抗议他不按常理出牌，但斯蒂夫中断了亲吻，将额头抵在巴基额头上。“这不是要证明什么，巴克，”他轻声说道。“你怎么会那么想，你跟他们完全不同。所以我...”他喉结滑动了一下，手紧紧抓着巴基脖颈。他的话仿佛卡在喉咙，需要用尽力气才能挤出。“只是...我现在不需要_那个_，可以利用点别的，你知道吧？”

“...哦。”

斯蒂夫牵强地笑了一声，又亲吻起巴基。“对。哦。”

巴基屈服了，让斯蒂夫肆意亲吻他。大多数时候，史蒂夫的吻很甜蜜，近乎纯洁。他追逐着巴基的双唇，不时用舌头俏皮地探索。巴基从未想过斯蒂夫会有这样撩人的吻技。不久后，他一只手插入巴基发间，另一只手抓着他衬衫衣领，扭着身体紧贴巴基，忘情地亲吻着，好像这样两人的身体就能融为一体。

“天呐，好吧，好吧，”巴基喘息说道。他把脚踩在地上站起身来，省得两人一起从凸缘上掉下去。史蒂夫把他推到小礼拜堂拱形入口，又开始亲吻他。他将身体紧紧压在巴基身上，完全不顾胸前剧烈疼痛的鞭伤。靠，不是巴基的错觉，斯蒂夫的硬挺结结实实顶在他大腿上。斯蒂夫的性器。就在一两个小时以前，巴基寻找释放杠杆解开束缚时，还努力从那里避开视线...

巴基喘息着别开脸，一阵头晕目眩不舒服。虽然在他陷入疯狂状态之前，只看到几秒他们对斯蒂夫做的事，但是，斯蒂夫经历的每一秒他都深谙到骨髓。年复一年的折磨和肌肉记忆已经永远变成他的一部分。

史蒂夫低头看着他，眼神无比纯真，同时又盛满情欲。他头发蓬乱，双唇殷红微启。“巴基...？”

巴基紧闭双眼，砰地将头抵在砖墙上。“见鬼，斯蒂夫。应该是我。那个陷阱明明是为我设计的，而你...”一种恐怖的怀疑攫住了他。“斯蒂夫，告诉我你不知道那是个陷阱。”

斯蒂夫的表情僵住了。巴基认得那个执拗的表情，双眉微蹙，下巴紧闭，但那绝不是无辜的模样。“他们伤害你够多了。只要有我在，我不准他们再伤害你。”巴基正要张嘴斥责他，但斯蒂夫又开始用力吻他。他抓住巴基的手拉向自己，一路向上滑进衬衫。巴基犹豫不决。“求你，”斯蒂夫低语道。“巴基。求你，就...”

“白痴，”巴基叹气道，将史蒂夫被撕开的衬衫从肩膀上滑下。光线透过爬满窗户的葡萄藤照进来，仿佛水下涟漪般打在他那熟悉的躯干上，在这座摇摇欲坠的教堂里，看起来有些诡异。他肌肉上斑驳的阴影似乎在移动；在光线的映衬下，束缚带边缘留下的瘀伤呈现出一种病态的黄绿色，而鞭痕是深紫色。巴基用金属拇指抚摸着一道看起来已经结痂的伤痕，史蒂夫屏住了呼吸。

很难，保持不暴力的轻柔抚摸很难。多年来，除了残害和杀害他人之外，他没机会触碰任何人，这种惯性很难抹去。另一方面，加诸于他身上的也只有随意、冷漠甚至残忍的索取。巴基想象着保养枪支，或对金属臂进行现场维护，他抚摸着史蒂夫身上留下的暴力伤痕，假想自己在修复某种精致的易碎品。

如果真能像想象那样简单就好了。但这件事没任何人能修复。他唯一能做的就是给予史蒂夫他想要的东西，并祈祷它消除的伤害大于带来的伤害。

史蒂夫浑身颤抖，贪婪地迎着巴基的手，追逐着一切不是伤害的触碰。“想要你，”他喃喃自语。“所有他们碰过的地方，让我感受到你。巴克，你可以对我粗暴一点，不用这么轻柔。”

“用，我用，”巴基淡淡说道。“不是为你，为我自己。”

史蒂夫看起来吃了一惊，但随后他点点头，举起一只手，以极尽温柔的方式抚摸着巴基侧脸。“我本以为，还要费一番功夫，才能说服你做这件事。”

“什么事？在教堂里打炮，而你的屁股还在流血？你以前疯狂主意就不少。也许比这还疯狂。”

“可能吧。”史蒂夫嘴角扭曲出微弱的笑容。“只是...我需要...”

“我懂，哥们，我懂。”巴基将手放在史蒂夫牛仔裤腰带上，再次犹豫起来。斯蒂夫向来不喜欢他小心翼翼，但巴基还是做不到。也许这次也是，但斯蒂夫什么也没说。他用一只手捧住巴基的脸颊，另一只手解开自己的裤扣。巴基做了剩下的工作，将史蒂夫牛仔裤和内裤褪到大腿上。

这并非他们第一次赤裸相见，以前也有不少次。但这次有些不同，因为彼此的注视里含着另一种意味。即使布满伤痕，史蒂夫的身体也像模特般漂亮，但是看到那些隐蔽部位——他的性器，两腿之间的一小撮金色毛发——这些是如此私密，以致巴基一想到他遭受的一切，整个人都要被愤怒淹没。然后，巴基惊讶意识到，他之前从未见过史蒂夫勃起。也许从未有_任何人_见过史蒂夫勃起。毋庸置疑，九头蛇那群混账不可能把他弄到性奋起来，这一点巴基毫不怀疑。巴基吞咽了一下。“可以吗...？”

史蒂夫低头看着巴基的手指，停在离他勃起几英寸的位置。巴基脸上一定是挂着愚蠢恭敬的表情，因为史蒂夫看起来没有羞赧，只有忧虑不安，几乎在屏息看着巴基。“嗯，”他最后低声说。巴基用手包裹住他，斯蒂夫咬住下唇压抑着声音。

在这件事上，巴基起码不是从九头蛇学来的经验，虽然角度正好相反。他右手缓慢平稳地抚摸着史蒂夫，然后用左手托住史蒂夫后脑勺。“我记得一些事，”他静静说道，史蒂夫开始喘息，随着他手的节奏摆动身体。“不知从什么时候开始，但我记得那是他们第一次真正对我下手。在那之前，只是个别人，技术员检修金属臂时上下其手，有些医生会背地里占我便宜。人们一旦拥有权力，就忍不住滥用。”史蒂夫绷紧了身体，巴基用金属指尖轻抚他头发。“嗯，我知道你怎么想的，但那并未给我造成多大困扰。那群混蛋们太可悲，无法从别人那里得到满足，只能千方百计从我身上索取。但那次就完全不一样了。我甚至不记得当时自己做了什么。只记得 STRIKE 来了个新指挥官，他希望我记住教训，永远不要再做那件事，所以把我锁在椅子上，跟你一样，然后让整个小队轮流上我，直到他们再也无法勃起。那是一场彻头彻尾的惩罚，并非为了取乐。临近结束时，来了个医生，我以为他们会把我交给他收拾残局，但他们只是邀请他加入。我记得自己在身体以外的某个地方远远看着这一切，心想，那个倒霉的可怜鬼，我希望有人能帮他包扎伤口，希望有人能不以伤害为目的去触碰他。”史蒂夫发出无言的声音，顶着巴基的手。巴基亲吻了他，温柔而缠绵。“后来，有个毛手毛脚的技术员，看到他们对我所做的一切，突然信仰起了上帝。在他工作期间，一直表现得像圣人一样。但是...”接下来的话卡在巴基喉咙。他了解史蒂夫，他知道史蒂夫永远不会堕落到像他之后那样，无论他们把他囚禁多少年。

史蒂夫看着巴基哽咽的模样，用双手温柔地抚摸着他后背，缓缓说道，“但你请求他碰你。”

“请求？哥们，我乞求他。”

这是巴基耻辱的小秘密之一。如果说鞭痕带来的羞耻感背后还残存着一丝自尊，那么这就是纯粹丑陋而懦弱的堕落。每当他觉得自己也许能配得上斯蒂夫的触碰时，这种耻辱感就会悄然爬上脊背。

斯蒂夫呢？斯蒂夫听到他的话，嘴唇扭曲起来，好像不知该作何反应，然后他说道，“那，有帮助吗？”

“我他妈怎么知道？去另一条时间线，找到那个还保有些许自尊的我问问吧，看看他是不是比这个我更糟糕。”

史蒂夫把手伸进巴基衬衫，抚摸着他的胸膛、腹部和身体两侧，勾勒出那个油腻技术员可能触碰过的任何领域。他亲吻着巴基的额头，那感觉十分像神父的赦免，虽然他本意可能并非如此。“我...上帝啊，巴克，你能在这里，我好高兴。”

“嗯，好吧，”巴基喃喃说道，不确定该如何作答。他清了清嗓子。“不管怎样，我不太擅长倾吐感情，但你说了想做这件事的原因后，我想我至少应该试一试。我还是不确定，会不会显露出那些混账的影子，但如果弄痛你了，一定告诉我，好吧？”

史蒂夫将巴基的衬衫拉到头顶，眼前一片黑暗。“我不在乎痛。从来不在乎。即使在他们...我经历的一切远没你糟糕。”脱掉巴基的衬衫后，史蒂夫用手指温柔地梳理着他的头发，继续倾吐心迹。“嘿，我也不是什么都照单全收。你要是越线，我会叫停，要是你这家伙不听，哼，我会收拾到你老实。但我，呃，现在觉得稍有点疼。”

“不一定要这样，”巴基说道，但心里开始局促不安。他预感到了不可避免的事情，在拖延时间。“有人跟我说，我的嘴巴很在行。虽说能替我说这话的大多数人刚才都被我杀死了，不过反正你傻乎乎的，肯定会相信我对不。”他对史蒂夫露出最俏皮迷人的笑容。“我甚至可以教教你如何回报我。”

“下次吧，”斯蒂夫说道，吻向巴基，他的嘴唇温暖柔软地贴在巴基嘴唇上。巴基又开始抚摸他，希望能把他的注意力从他一心想做的蠢事上转移开来。斯蒂夫不断发出呻吟，但他并没打消念头。“我想你在我里面，”他说道。巴基甚至不用看，只是_听着_那些话划过斯蒂夫唇边，就能断定他在脸红，但他声音确定而坚定。

“上帝，斯蒂夫，为什么？为什么偏要是_现在_？”

斯蒂夫久久没有回答。他将两人的额头按在一起，深吸着巴基的鼻息。就在巴基几乎要放弃得到答案时，却听史蒂夫说道，“因为我想要这个已经半辈子了，所以现在...”他耸耸肩。“他们是唯一对我做过那件事的人，让我有点抓狂2。”

巴基忍不住笑了。他没有笑意，而且胃在翻腾，但他竟然他妈笑了。“噢，_那还真是_让你抓狂。”

斯蒂夫挤出一抹微笑。“对。你就准备袖手旁观吗？”

巴基翻了个白眼，抓住史蒂夫的屁股，史蒂夫那蠢兮兮、被摧残地一塌糊涂、几小时前才失贞的屁股。“行啦，呆头鹅，答应你行了吧。”好吧，其实，巴基想做这个也有半辈子了，但是见鬼，他怎么也想不到是在这种情况下。

在巴基的触摸下，史蒂夫全身泛起一阵窒息般的颤抖。有那么几秒，他屏住了呼吸，然后哽咽着声音说道，“还要，”巴基慢慢挪动着手指接近那道狭缝，斯蒂夫将脸埋向他肩窝。他的手指停了下来。“继续，不要停，”史蒂夫贴着巴基的皮肤喃喃道。巴基看不到他的脸，但他的耳朵和脖子后面红透了。

巴基尽量轻柔地用手指抚过史蒂夫的狭缝。史蒂夫喘息着，全身僵硬。巴基抽出手指，上面黏糊糊的，他的胃再次翻涌起来。他从史蒂夫的肩膀上偷偷看了一眼，至少没有血迹，只是精液。该死，他一直尝试不去具体想这件事，但眼前却是无法回避的暴行证据。

“是不是很痛？”他压低声音问，尽量避免声音颤抖。

史蒂夫在他颈边发出不屑一顾的声音。“注射血清之前痔疮比这痛多了。相比于屁股，我现在自尊比较痛。”

巴基了解斯蒂夫，他这么说其实意味着剧痛无比。但这么多年来，斯蒂夫不知有多少逞能的自虐式行为，但只要他没什么生命危险，巴基愿意义无反顾保护追随他。现在没必要停下来。他用手指绕着史蒂夫饱受折磨的穴口转了一圈，尽量不让自己退缩，因为又有一股精液流了出来。他大腿内侧也粘着大量精液，有些地方黏糊糊的，有些地方已经干了。史蒂夫在他怀里颤抖呻吟。巴基轻推他一下。“答应我一件事。”

“我可不会答应稍一疼就让你停下。”

“当然不是，混球。但是如果很痛，一定要告诉我。我多少还有点自尊好吧，‘不比九头蛇糟糕’这门槛够低了。”

斯蒂夫迟疑了下。“一言为定，”他说道。巴基缓缓将指尖插入斯蒂夫体内，他喘息着靠在巴基肩上，低声吐出一串含混不清的脏话。巴基确信自己是个恶魔，竟然会同意这件事。他无疑是个恶魔，竟然能对着伤痛的斯蒂夫发情：他手指向外抽离时，斯蒂夫发出欲求不满的呻吟并摆动腰身追逐上去，一直顶到那炙热柔软、遍布精液的深处，巴基就这样硬了起来。除了伤害他的人之外，没人碰过斯蒂夫这里，意识到这点后，巴基一阵紧张不安。他不确定自己能否在不伤害斯蒂夫的情况下完成这件事，他不记得有人事前替他松弛过身体，但是，他现在会尽一切所能去做。

斯蒂夫的反应让他放松了一些，他从巴基肩上直起身子，睁大眼睛，惊奇于非暴力进入带来的全新感觉。他是个彻头彻尾的_处男_，第一次本应被温柔对待。巴基缓缓抽插着手指，听着精液摩擦发出的粘腻声音，憎恨在胸口不断累积，他痛恨所有可能像朗姆洛和他手下那些暴徒一样亵渎斯蒂夫·罗杰斯的人。斯蒂夫的表情从最初惊奇的接受变为痛苦的专注，最后彻底被强烈的欲望取代。现在反而是斯蒂夫变得粗暴起来，他疯狂地吻着巴基，急切地摩擦着他的手指，不断催促着巴基“还要，还要，_来吧_，我想要。”

巴基只插入一根手指，但斯蒂夫后面很紧，一开始几乎在抵触——巴基不知道是因为疼痛，还是因为抗拒的记忆，或只是史蒂夫不想更多精液滴到大腿上而一直紧紧收缩着。当然并非处男那么紧。一方面，巴基记得解开束缚前瞥见史蒂夫张开的穴口时，喉咙里涌起的那种愤怒；另一方面，史蒂夫尝试着放松后，那里又以令人担忧的程度松弛下来。巴基开始怀疑插入一根手指根本没有意义，斯蒂夫的穴口已被严重撑开，他甚至可以毫无阻力地插入性器。除了自己，他从未抚弄过别人被大撑的穴口，这令他稍微不安，而且角度也很奇怪。但是史蒂夫反应似乎很强烈。

最后，斯蒂夫中断了亲吻，对巴基说，“好了，我们做吧。”他没再多说什么，直接将巴基拖到地板上，然后踢掉自己的衣服仰面躺下，张开双腿。

巴基挑了挑眉毛。“你知道我们可以尝试其他体位，对吧？”

“以后可以逐个尝试，”斯蒂夫边说边抬起膝盖。

巴基摇摇头，“一会儿难受了可别赖我，”他低声嘟哝道，在斯蒂夫两腿之间跪下身来。他注视了几秒刚才只能触碰的地方，上面血迹斑斑，但还好并不是新出的，谢天谢地。巴基用手指划过史蒂夫穴口肿胀的粉色边缘——精液流得到处都是，从数量来看，史蒂夫那里早应面目全非，但看上去只是肿胀加剧烈作痛。毫无疑问，他们不需要润滑剂。巴基不知道那些畜生在他身体里射了多少次，但他只用手指抽插后，斯蒂夫下身已被粘得黏黏糊糊。巴基不安地吞咽了一口。他不确定能否完成这件事。

“如果你觉得不舒服，可以等到我洗干净，等我上半身看起来不像恐怖电影海报再说，”斯蒂夫说道，听起来颇为无所谓。

靠。这是报复，是吧。巴基总是取笑斯蒂夫，笑他看见金属臂周围的伤疤比自己还恐惧。巴基摸索着解开裤链。“不会，”他匆忙说，“没事。只不过，我没二手性爱癖。”

“七手呢？”斯蒂夫问，声音近乎死寂。

巴基的脸抽搐了一下。他把半硬的家伙从裤子里掏出来，好像对峙般盯着它。他能做到。他曾从酒吧带偶遇的陌生人回家，想确认自己的性功能还能否运作。他可以为陌生人勃起，上帝，他必须为斯蒂夫勃起。有多少次他幻想史蒂夫在身下喘息着渴求他？而且巴基不傻，他很清楚，不管史蒂夫话语多么伤人，不管他们曾各自跟人约会或上床多少次，不管两人的交往有多么磕绊和糟糕，在这个新世纪，史蒂夫信任到愿意让对方看到他这副模样的人，至始自终只有一个巴基·巴恩斯。所以，如果巴基的家伙现在肯合作，那就真的_真的_太好了。

“嘿，”斯蒂夫语气软下来，“让我来？”

巴基差不多已经完全勃起，但他点点头将身体前倾，让斯蒂夫抚摸着他的硬挺。如果说史蒂夫对他的触碰通常带着一种崇敬意味，那现在，简直就像被许可在触碰一件圣物。该死。这简直近乎荒谬，巴基很想反悔和发飙，_见鬼，史蒂夫，这只是一根老二，而且你绝不想知道它都被什么人碰过_，__其实史蒂夫知道，但他仍像抚摸圣物似地触碰它。问题是，这根本完全错误，巴基尝试着转移注意力。他大胆扫视着小礼拜堂的墙壁，想要感受亵渎神明带来的责难，或至少确认一下史蒂夫是多么荒诞，但是抹大拉幽灵般的余影只是以令人厌恶的怜悯凝视着他。_抱歉，女士，我不是要评判你的恋足癖，但不是所有人都那么优雅虔诚，_巴基乖僻地想，然后看向别处。

他已经完全勃起，却见斯蒂夫坐起来俯下身子。巴基意识到要发生的事，下一秒斯蒂夫的嘴唇已经抵在他的家伙上。“上帝，”他喘息道，张着嘴巴低头看向斯蒂夫。斯蒂夫纤长的睫毛颤动着，_轻吻_着那根即将插入他破损穴口的东西。“你不必——”

斯蒂夫抬头瞥了他一眼，巴基没有说下去。斯蒂夫含住他，尝试着用舌头舔舐前端的狭缝，巴基深深吸气，努力控制自己。

不到十秒，巴基就可以肯定一件事，不管被迫还是自愿，斯蒂夫从未给人做过口活。他并非在吮吸，只是在探索，时而舔着溢出的前液，时而含着整个柱身。有几次他闭紧嘴巴滑动，甚至尝试最深能吞到哪，但很快又吐出来，完全没意识到自己像在戏耍一般。以任何正常的口交标准来衡量，史蒂夫技术都很烂，但巴基丝毫不在乎。斯蒂夫含着他的方式，亲密、私人，仿佛带着虔诚教徒对待圣餐般的庄严奉献精神，巴基_这辈子_都没这么硬过。

事实上，如果再这么下去，事情可能会不妙。巴基拔了出来。“准备好了吗？”他问。

斯蒂夫抬头看着他。他嘴唇上的伤口又裂开了，在下唇边留下一片血迹，很可能也沾在了巴基家伙下面。他点点头躺回去，巴基竭力不去想他脸上的信任，不去想他留在自己身上的血迹，不去想他就那么交付般躺在地上，任由巴基对他做任何事——

“做吧，”斯蒂夫说道。

巴基尝试尽可能小心地插入，但史蒂夫还是痛苦地将头后仰，咬着受伤的嘴唇抵抗疼痛，一丝血迹顺着他下巴淌下来。“慢一点，”斯蒂夫上气不接下气喘息着，“_慢点_——啊——”于是巴基完全停下来，静静等待着，斯蒂夫的甬道在不断收缩和舒张，他的身体在拒绝最新的入侵物。最后痉挛过去了，史蒂夫无力地沉在地板上，但他抬头看着巴基，眼神晶亮。“哦，”他低声说。他们做的事可以说_无比疯狂_，但不知为何，仿佛这件事的全部重量都蕴含在这一惊叹的单音节中。

“嗯，”巴基哽咽道。

“巴基...”斯蒂夫伸手抚上巴基的脸颊。他试着微笑，但反因疼痛而表情扭曲。也许意识到自己帮了倒忙，他笑了一声，发出轻微鼻息。“哎呀。”巴基想起那次嬉闹时他傻乎乎的笑容，史蒂夫惊讶、难为情，但更多是兴致盎然。即便是现在，他仍努力表现得兴致盎然。他收拾起自己残破不堪的贞操，急切地交付给巴基，并咬紧牙关抵抗疼痛。巴基无法摆脱性器正插在一个流血伤口里的感觉。但至少，史蒂夫看起来找到了一小片未曾开垦过的可以探索的疆土。

随着巴基的推进，一股精液从他的勃起下方流出来。斯蒂夫一定是感觉到了，他脸上闪过一丝窘迫。然后他笑了，真正发自内心的笑容，下半身所有肌肉因此收缩，两人都感受到他在紧紧包裹着巴基的家伙，斯蒂夫为此又笑起来。“天呐，巴克，他们妄想那样可以摧毁我，”他喘息着，眨着眼睛挤掉眼泪，然后又开始笑。“看我们现在。”

“看我们现在，”巴基摇头喃喃道。“用他们的精液做润滑。”他之前没想过这是对九头蛇最大的蔑视，斯蒂夫面泛微笑。

他绕着巴基的硬挺转动着下身，尝试确定有多痛，巴基忍不住呻吟出声。他硬得发痛，之前看起来肮脏污秽的液体，现在已变成包裹着敏感神经的纯粹热量。他必须尽快动起来。但是斯蒂夫仍双眉紧锁，努力探索着如何接纳那根将甬道撑开的粗壮肉棒。巴基无权说什么，他正插在斯蒂夫身体最柔软的地带，而那里又刚被践踏摧残过，他这点忍耐微不足道。所以他没动，颤抖着坚持着。有那么一两次，史蒂夫紧闭双眼，痛苦地发出嘶嘶声。但更多时候，他睁大眼睛，双唇微启，好像疼痛中夹杂着意外的快感，性器前端被刺激着溢出前液。最后他一路向下，将巴基的整根吞入身体，然后他尝试着扭动身体，这一动作又导致一小股精液流出，滴在巴基球囊上，斯蒂夫深吸一口气。“动吧，”他说。巴基尝试抽插了一下，斯蒂夫痛得一脸苦相，又说，“_慢一点_。”

于是巴基用极缓慢的节奏开始抽插，慢到对他几乎是种折磨。史蒂夫痛得扭动身体，但又仿佛沉浸在某种受虐式喜悦中，气喘吁吁地发出渴求的低吟，巴基从未听过他发出这种声音。一开始，史蒂夫看起来跟巴基一样惊讶，巴基好奇斯蒂夫是否也从未听过自己的这种声音。他入神地听着，然后注视着史蒂夫——他身上仍粘满践踏他的那些混账的精液，他们把他撕开，将他奇迹般的身体当作肮脏的容器——在他身下的模样，想看看他第一次感受到做爱滋味的反应。做爱，用这字眼也够傻的。但老实说，如果这样不计后果、令人不适又疯狂至极的举动都不算做爱，那什么才算呢？

“史蒂夫——”巴基尝试保持呼吸平稳，在斯蒂夫一团糟的体内轻柔进出，颤抖地压抑着想要用力抽插的冲动。“我可能——挺不了很久。”这样也好。虽然史蒂夫渴望强烈，但这显然会_伤害_他。他们做的时间越长，巴基失控的几率就越大，他会严重伤害斯蒂夫。

史蒂夫将手指插入巴基发间，将他拉近，然后把两腿绕在巴基后背，他调整着角度，以便巴基亲吻他。巴基向深处插去，史蒂夫突然叫了一声，紧紧抓着他后背。“舒服还是难受？”巴基问道。

“太...激烈了。”斯蒂夫缓缓放松手臂，喘着粗气。“痛。让我想起...”他摇摇头。“但又很舒服。”显然这种‘激烈’斯蒂夫还想要，他用双脚轻压巴基后背，拉着他再次向那一点推进。巴基让步，让史蒂夫掌控一切。他尝试着跟随史蒂夫的节奏和角度，最后几乎变成斯蒂夫在他的硬挺上干着自己。_天呐_，这太火辣了。斯蒂夫似乎也兴奋起来，抓住巴基狂野地亲吻着，向他口中吐出另一种渴求的陌生呻吟。

“快了，”巴基喘息着，“靠，我要——”

斯蒂夫将腿绕在巴基腰上，让他尽可能深地进入。“射在里面，”他说道，“我想感受它。感受到是你。”他现在不再羞耻，整个人汗流浃背、放荡不羁。他好美。巴基忍不住低头吻他。他们不断亲吻着，巴基很快达到高潮，痉挛着射入斯蒂夫身体，在那一团糟的甬道里又添了一堆精液。他趴在斯蒂夫身上，没有拔出来，让斯蒂夫感受他的热度消退。

“希望你刚才是说真的，”他伏在斯蒂夫胸口含混道，“我可能射出了三个人的量。我的天。”

斯蒂夫没有回答，只是亲吻着巴基额头，用手指轻抚他头发。巴基在离他嘴巴最近的鞭痕上匆匆落下笨拙一吻。史蒂夫颤抖着低语道，“上帝，”将一只手抽离巴基头发，偷偷揉搓着眼睛。巴基假装没看见。

最终他的家伙自己从史蒂夫的身体里滑出来，带出一股精液。巴基沉浸在快感余韵中，没有察觉，但史蒂夫紧张起来。“嘿，”巴基说，他的嘴唇仍贴着史蒂夫胸口，吐出的声音有点怪，“你还好吗？”

令人不安的漫长停顿。“嗯，”斯蒂夫低语道，声音嘶哑，听起来一点也不好。

“真的？”

“嗯，”他坚持说，一如既往的固执。“我很高兴我们做了。”

“但...？”

“我不知道。不是什么奇迹般的治愈。”史蒂夫并上张开的双腿，再次用力揉搓着眼睛。他的另一只手沉重地放在巴基脸前的胸口上，张开手指遮盖鞭痕和瘀伤。他随意挑中一块薄薄的长痂，然后勾起手指，突然间开始疯狂恶毒地抠它，好像要把皮肤上的痕迹撕扯掉。

巴基抓住他的手腕，将他拉开。“嘿，”他说，吻掉沿着鞭痕涌出的细小血点。“嘿。那个在战争中总抱怨没有战斗伤疤可炫耀的家伙哪去了？”

史蒂夫发出了反感的嘲弄声音。“你是说我该为这些感到骄傲？”

“我是说，如果是我试图把自己撕成碎片，你也绝不会允许这种蠢事发生。之所以不是我，是因为有个白痴替我挡了一枪，替我受苦。所以，我不准你这样。”巴基选择了一条从史蒂夫锁骨延伸到右乳头的鞭痕，然后慢慢吻下去。“以前是我不对，你跟我说这种话时，我一直不放在心上，但现在情况反过来，我才真正明白。这些也是战斗伤疤。谁敢说你不该感到骄傲？”

“我想我明白，”斯蒂夫说道，但听起来毫无说服力。他喉咙深处发出一声沮丧的声音，胸膛在巴基脸颊下颤动。“大多数时候，我都能冷静看待。但是现在，巴克，在我们——”他颤抖着。“我觉得它们很脏。恶心。”

巴基继续亲吻着交织的鞭痕和瘀伤。“嗯，我懂，”他叹了口气承认道。“这招很阴险，像毒素般渗入身体。并非足够理智就能抵御。这样他们就得逞了。他们了解这件武器有多邪恶，才恶毒地加以利用。这种羞耻感——是另一种形式的伤疤，斯蒂夫。”他停了下来，嘴唇挨着史蒂夫胸骨下方，两个人都在颤抖，那里本应有枪伤留下的丑陋疤痕。史蒂夫立即禁止他为此感到内疚，巴基没有抗拒这种珍贵的善意，其他受害者基本没人存活，更别说能仁慈地赦免他的罪恶。但就算斯蒂夫不责备，也改变不了他扣动扳机的事实，这一点仍让他羞愧至极。

他轻吻着那一小片带有瘀伤但毫无瑕疵的皮肤。斯蒂夫的腹肌在他的嘴唇下跳动收缩。他继续下移，用舌尖舔着斯蒂夫腹部一条发炎的细细伤口。“这些，也是，”他继续说道，“这些，你两腿之间该死的狼藉，操，我不知道，你肺里的水，还有那些暴行留下的肮脏印记——对我来说，这些跟我们在与九头蛇恶战中流的血一样神圣。”

“从旁观者的角度总是看得更清楚一些，是吧？”斯蒂夫低头看着他，嘴角微微上翘，然后将一只手放在巴基金属手臂肩头。“看来只能相信你了。”

“当然要相信我。”巴基在斯蒂夫小腹的毛发上留下一串湿吻，斯蒂夫惊喘了一声。“打起精神，小屁孩。还记得 Billy Myers 和垃圾桶吗？”显然史蒂夫记得，他低吟一声，将头抵在地板上。“好吧，换一个，布里昂松。徒步走了三天，满身是血，粘着马粪，红骷髅撕脸皮的鬼样子在脑中挥之不去。你浑身脏乱不堪，咱们都是，感觉能把十英尺之内的人熏到头昏眼花，但他们回头就给我们颁发了各种勋章。”

“经过那一战，我们值得。”

“是吧？嘿，这才对。”巴基继续吻着史蒂夫腹肌，但有什么东西顶到他下巴。史蒂夫惊喘了一声。巴基低头看了一眼嘴唇下方的硬挺，然后冲着斯蒂夫俏皮一笑。“你知道”他说，“我之前关于嘴巴的提议仍然作数哦。”他欣慰于斯蒂夫的反应，至少可以肯定_这一点_上他没做错。史蒂夫在他抽插时软下去了——说实话，如果他没软，巴基反倒会觉得震惊——但很明显，在过去几分钟里，巴基嘴巴的天赋发挥了该有的作用。

斯蒂夫嘴巴微张，眼睛大睁，不由自主盯着巴基嘴唇。“嗯，好吧，恭敬不如从命，”他说道。巴基忍俊不禁，斯蒂夫极力表现得淡然，但很蹩脚。

他没像斯蒂夫刚才那样先挑逗一番，而是直奔主题，含住整根柱体开始吮吸。一开始几乎让人失望。应该...很特别才对，不是吗？跟斯蒂夫做，应该有所不同，不是吗？毕竟跟斯蒂夫一起做什么都很特别。巴基努力压下这种感觉，尽量仔细认真地专注于工作，但除了那些被迫的经历外，他没太多这方面的经验。这里，肌肉记忆接管了一切。他等待了好多年——好几十年，这取决于怎么计算——才有机会跟斯蒂夫这样亲密接触，但最终发现，史蒂夫的老二跟其他插入他嘴里的老二并没太大区别。

但这时，史蒂夫喉咙里发出一种难以形容的声音，巴基抬头，呼吸停滞了一秒。史蒂夫用手肘支起身子，试图看清巴基在做什么，但双眼不停颤动，难以睁开。他嘴巴大张，胸膛激烈起伏。巴基从未见过任何人因快感如此惊奇_失神_。他忍不住嘴角上翘，然后再次全身心投入工作，斯蒂夫开始不停呻吟和喘息。

巴基沉浸在熟悉的口交动作中，直到被粗暴地拉回现实。一只手卷成拳头_拉扯_着他头发，他不禁反射性地全身畏缩。巴基松开嘴巴，脉搏在耳边疯狂跳动，他咬紧牙关说，“不要拉我头发。就是——不要。”

“见鬼，我能怎么办？”史蒂夫打断他，声音里满是_惊恐_。“你没有反应，你刚才——快把你自己弄窒息了，好像——”

史蒂夫不知如何说下去。巴基非常肯定，自己可以替他说完，虽然这几分钟他有些头脑不清醒：_好像他拼命刺激自己吐口水，润湿那根东西，因为那是他之后唯一能得到的润滑剂。_显然，这没法宽慰斯蒂夫，只会让他难受。他叹了口气。“对不起。我有点...陷入惯性，意识游离到别处，有时会这样。没关系的，我没事。你专心享受就好。”

斯蒂夫的手从他发间抽离，托起他下巴。他掰过巴基的脸让他看向自己，手指坚定有力。“你都不在那了，我还享受？”

“舒服就好呗，天才，”巴基说道，翻了个白眼。

“如果只想要舒服的话，我找个性玩具就行了，何必——”他的话戛然而止，因为看到巴基全身僵硬。

巴基吞咽了一下。“他们就是把我当成那个训练的，哥们。我现在做的就是我会的。所以，你准备让我继续，起码用这个做点好事，还是怎么的？”

斯蒂夫松开巴基的下巴，将手垂在地板上。他紧咬嘴唇。“你的意识，唔...能不游离吗？”他试探着问道。巴基皱了皱眉，搞不清这记直球的缘由，然后史蒂夫补充道，“我的意思是，你一直都——你有过_未_被记忆困扰的时候吗？在你做——”他涨红了脸。

_你直说想做没关系，斯蒂夫_，__巴基想说。但今天斯蒂夫的自尊已饱受打击，于是他咽下那句话，让斯蒂夫保持着他唯一关心的只有巴基的小小伪装。“我们试试看，”他于是说道。

“放松点，好吗？”史蒂夫说，嘴角勾起一丝微笑。“不用那么卖力让我神魂颠倒。而且，我可不想再被你吓尿，好吧？”

巴基用舌头在斯蒂夫硬挺前端打了一圈。“尽量不要吓尿，”他故作严肃地说，“真的，不然我就惨了。”斯蒂夫愣了一秒，然后大笑起来，但笑声很快变为呻吟。

巴基将嘴唇包裹在柱身吸吮着，这次没有全情投入。他停留在斯蒂夫硬挺的前端，用舌头做着挑逗的动作，并刺激着他的会阴，但没有含太深。他将目光集中在斯蒂夫因快感而略显傻气的脸上，希望借此转移注意力，以免迷失在自己的脑海中。史蒂夫没让他失望。他尝试跟巴基保持眼神交流，但在巴基的攻势下化为徒劳，这感觉很_美妙_。

他的表情很有趣，但是抛开这一点不说，他脸上除了快感，还有种巴基从未见过的恬静安然。巴基花了一段时间才想明白，这是史蒂夫一生中唯一一次没咬紧牙关英勇抵抗_任何东西_的时刻。事实上，他双唇放松微启，双眼也未因疼痛或注意力集中而眯起，而是迷离朦胧。这是史蒂夫整个晚上第一次有机会体验未伴随痛苦的快感——也意味着，这也是他生命中的第一次。坦白说，巴基惊讶于他能坚持这么久。

很快，史蒂夫开始在他身下急切地扭动，试图推进巴基的嘴巴。巴基无意于此。虽然斯蒂夫扭动身子的模样很诱人，但巴基现在最不需要的就是任何人——甚至包括史蒂夫——把一根粗壮的家伙插进他喉咙里。他用左手将史蒂夫髋部紧紧按在地上。

史蒂夫全身颤抖，一声不体面的呻吟从他唇边滑出。巴基停了一会儿，然后得色地坏笑道，“你_喜欢_那只胳膊，是吧？”他倾身继续吮吸，用金属手指缠绕在史蒂夫的硬挺根部，开始套弄他，同时嘴巴在前端撩拨，双管齐下。

史蒂夫在他手中抽搐痉挛。“巴基，”他仿佛窒息般说道，“哦上帝，我要——”

巴基用金属手托着史蒂夫球囊，将史蒂夫的硬挺深深塞进嘴里，越来越深，直到顶到他喉咙深处，他的鼻子压进史蒂夫的毛发里。这绝对是炫耀之举。但这也是出于实际目的考虑：如果能让史蒂夫直接射进喉咙，也许他就不需要品尝——

斯蒂夫攀上高峰，射了出来。巴基用最快的速度吞下去。他仍无法完全避免这种味道，而这又无法避免地令他联想到屈服和羞辱，但并非难以抑制——只是一种苦涩的余味，萦绕在喉咙里。他抬起头，提醒自己身在何处，跟谁在一起。史蒂夫四仰八叉地躺在满是灰尘的地板上，好像身体被自己的性高潮力量击倒在地。巴基不禁微笑。

他爬到史蒂夫身上，将一半身体与他重叠，但将大部分身体重量放在地板上，以防史蒂夫不喜欢被压制在地的感觉。史蒂夫含糊不清地说了些什么，以示小小抗议，然后拉着巴基完全覆盖在身上，在他唇上轻轻一吻。他双手环在巴基背上，温暖而有力。他闭着眼睛，脸色是巴基长久以来未曾见过的平静。

巴基将头靠在史蒂夫肩膀上，让史蒂夫静静抱着他。他希望——好吧，他不知道该希望什么，也不知道今后两人的关系又会如何发展。但他确实希望，今晚这一场混乱性爱的帮助大于伤害。

几分钟后，史蒂夫的手指开始轻轻抚摸巴基背部，用手掌后跟慢慢揉按着打结的肌肉。巴基抬起头。史蒂夫眉间又爬上了忧虑，也许这是一种必然。他低头看着巴基，脸上充满思虑和悲伤。但是，与刚到这里时他极力封闭但难以压抑的痛苦相比，还是缓和了不少。

“嘿，你，”巴基说道。

斯蒂夫浅浅微笑，但眼神仍若有所思。“嘿，”他静静说。

“你还好吗？”

“还好，”斯蒂夫自然而然说道，但随即停下来耸耸肩。“我不知道。不算太糟。”他在巴基左肩后一块特别严重的伤疤上揉捏了一会儿，看起来好像还在思考巴基的问题。“很奇怪——现在更痛了。”

“我不知道你期待什么，哥们，是你坚持让我进去的，”巴基说道，故意偏离了重点。

“不是，我的意思是...他们施暴时，我不知道那有多糟糕。很恶心，但只是一种折磨形式。现在我知道了性爱的滋味，那种恐怖才真正向我涌来。”

“你早晚都会知道，”巴基说道。突然之间，他对史蒂夫把他拖进这一桩疯狂事件莫名抵触。“别告诉我你后悔了。”

“你认真的？”史蒂夫边说边紧紧抱住他，将他箍在怀里，紧到巴基窒息了一秒。“哪有，我说的是更痛了。我没有说这样做不对。”

巴基吻了他，而史蒂夫开始疯狂回吻。没过多久，他们就像少年时一样亲昵起来，在地板上滚来滚去。圣徒们纷纷避开目光，夕阳最后一缕余晖将教堂里的一切染上了逐渐褪色的金色光影。最后两人平静下来，双唇殷红，满脸吻痕。

史蒂夫将脸别在巴基耳后，用嘴唇蹭过那里的一块小小咬痕。“很高兴留下这些印记，我看着忍不住微笑，”他柔声说道。他的手仍然在游移，仿佛要触摸巴基身体的每一寸，不管这具身体上发生过什么，不管它曾被用来做什么。这种感觉很奇怪。巴基习惯于将自己的身体看成活生生的恐怖记录。但史蒂夫看着它，眼中看到了别的东西，所以巴基惊讶地意识到，他不介意让史蒂夫看他。

史蒂夫的嘴唇落在金属手臂与肩膀接合处，他仍无法避免畏缩的感觉。“我去拿衣服，”他喃喃道。“我可不希望明早 Dmitri 和他朋友进来，看到咱们光着身子。”

史蒂夫用胳膊搂住他，不让他走。令人难以置信的是，他不停地亲吻那些难看的疤痕组织和恐怖的医学之作。巴基记得斯蒂夫第一次近距离看到这些疤痕时，脸都绿了。“如果你打算跟我说，我的伤痕值得亲吻，你的不值得，就省省吧，”史蒂夫边说边用舌头舔着金属和肩膀接合处。

“你不用非得——”

史蒂夫轻咬着一块凸起的伤疤。“如果是我_想_呢，傻瓜。谁说你的一切牺牲就不是神圣的？”

在这一点上，巴基知道最好不要跟史蒂夫·罗杰斯这家伙争论。这是一场注定要失败的战斗，巴基吵不赢他。就跟斯蒂夫在小巷里被打得鼻血直流后一瘸一拐回家时一样，而那时他还是个刚上四年级的小鬼。尽管史蒂夫很气人，但巴基知道那就是他的个性，毫无办法。

所以他躺在那里，任由史蒂夫触碰他身上所有被玷污的部分，让他用虔诚的亲吻和触摸将之圣化。随着夜幕降临，墙上的圣徒画像渐渐隐去，不再注视着他们的亲密行为。但是第一次，巴基想知道他们移开眼睛是出于厌恶还是出于尊重。

注 1：巴基原话 what a clusterfuck（真他妈一团糟），clusterfuck 字面意思可理解为群交，所以斯蒂夫故意说 so too speak（可以这么说），用双关语讲了一个苦涩的笑话。

注 2：斯蒂夫原话 chap my ass（令我抓狂），这句话字面意思为“令我屁股开花”，斯蒂夫又用双关语搞了一个黑色幽默。

两人过夜的废弃教堂大概长这样：[网页链接](https://englishrussia.com/2013/07/01/old-abandoned-russian-church/)


End file.
